Lucinda's mark
by WritingbyEmily
Summary: All her life Lucinda Malfoy has been brought up to believe the bad. To believe that the chosen one should be killed, and that Muggles should be destroyed, But when she finds out who her Father is, nothing will eber be the same.


(Please review! this story is not yet finished but i would love if someone commented on how i could improve!)

They were looking into an old and decrepit fireplace which stood in the murky living room of Professor Snape's house. "Are you ready dear?" The pale face looked down on her so anxiously, it made her frightened. "Well of course she's ready Cissy! Fifteen years we've been waiting, HA! Even if she's not, she don't really have a choice!" Bellatrix's _screeching_ voice seemed to fill the whole house, Snape was _not_ impressed. "Quiet Bellatrix, we don't want to attract any animal or vermin into the house." Snape mumbled. "I'm ready mother."Her voice shook when she spoke. It didn't exactly give Mrs. Malfoy reassurance, but there was nothing she could do. "Okay then, you first." She replied hesitantly. Lucinda slowly stepped into the dank fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and said clearly "Little Hangleton".

It seemed a very sleepy village, to say it was Christmas eve. The only sign that it was winter were the pure, feathery snowflakes that drifted down into the dank street and melted on the grimy foot path. Yes she could feel it. 'He' or rather 'It' was definitely here… and was waiting for her. Quite suddenly Draco arrived, he was her older brother and they didn't usually get along, but lately he had been quite friendly towards her after finding out about today's meeting with 'You-know-who'. Most likely he was probably worried about her, as the dark circles under his eyes were evidence that he hadn't slept in days. He was stood facing her. He slowly reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. "Good luck." He whispered and walked to join the others, who she now realized were making their way towards a church. Lucinda was shaking erratically, she couldn't help it but her eyes were full of tears which blurred her vision, if anyone asked she would say that the snow had melted on her eyelashes, not that anyone cared. The horrible things I would have to do! She thought to herself. Lucinda wiped the tears from her eyes and hurried toward the others who were almost at the gates to the church.

When they reached the middle of the graveyard they could see a tall cottage-like building. As they got closer to it, the structure seemed to tower above Lucinda as though it were as tall as a sky-scraper. But there were no sky-scrapers in Little Hangleton. "Step inside Luce" Snape mumbled as they reached the worn-down door. Lucinda opened the door to find a rather long corridor with a winding staircase. "Up the stairs" Snape instructed. She continued up the stairs. The loud creak with each step she took made her feel every more bit nervous, she didn't know where to look. The carpet she was walking on was severely tattered, the wallpaper had been ripped, it smelled like rotting vegetables. So she decided to look at her feet. The shoes she were wearing had been the ones her mother had brought her to wear to a relatives funeral, they were only simple black ballet-flats, but they seemed rather fitting for the occasion. "Oh!" Lucinda gasped. There was an old man lying on the floor at the top of the stairs. Although someone had closed this man's eyes, the horrified expression still remained on his gaunt face. "Is… he um?" "Dead?" Replied Bellatrix. "Yeah, it's a no pests allowed rule." The vile smell of rot coming from this man showed that he must have been dead for at least a half-year. Narcissa Malfoy led Lucinda into a room. It was a tall-ceilinged room and the walls covered in black mould. There were a few black hooded figures stood in the centre. "Ah, welcome" The quiet but strong voice made Lucinda shiver, she stood (or rather hid) next to Draco, who lightly squeezed her hand. The man who spoke to her was as pale as parchment and his eyes were so hollow, it pained you to look at them for more than a second. "Lucinda! Young one, come closer." She slowly crept closer to where Voldemort was standing. Lucius Malfoy who was her step father was stood in the dark corner of the room. "Lucinda, Lucinda, Lucinda. Quiet but _very _gifted at spells I see. Do you know who we are?" Luce found it hard to breath never mind answering any questions! "They call you the death eaters." She said shakily. "And who am i?" He asked. "Y-you are Lord Voldemort". "Well done. For saying my name that is… you see most people start shaking violently when they try to say it". Bellatrix's laugh echoed the room. "And do you know what we want Lucinda?" "To kill Harry Potter?" "Yes You are right. But you see, I do need your help in all of this. I'm sure you will accept?" "What do I have to do?" "Oh you know, charm young Harry until you get the information I really need like why he is still alive, blah blah blah, you know what to do! Your in Gryffindor aren't you? Of course you will be needing the mark to become one of us." The mark! Lucinda thought to herself. This could be one of the worst outcomes of tonight's meeting thought Lucinda. She did definitely not want to be one of _them._ Voldemort withdrew his wand and gripped her arm. She watched the wand as it drew closer, waiting for the burn to come. "I hear you've worked hard for this moment haven't you Lucinda?" whispered Voldemort. Luce gave a quick nod of the head. She gasped in pain as the burn trickled up her arm. "Get away from my daughter!" It was a man's voice. It was a loud desperate yell coming from the doorway. She could see the man, with the same dark eyes as her and the same light brown hair. Voldemort raised his wand towards him. "Expelliarm-," "Stupify!" Yelled the man. Both their wands were held in the air and there was a jet colored light coming from each wand. They were Dueling! Then all of a sudden Voldemort was threw back in the air with a jet of light and the man grabbed hold of Lucinda's arm. And what happened next Lucinda thought to be an odd feeling because it was sickening yet exhilarating. They were apparating! No. Lucinda was apparating with her dad!

They landed in front of a large terraced house in what looked to be a city. "Welcome home Lucinda!" "Finally!" She said, and her father laughed. Lucinda was told as a young child that her dad had to leave because he was a bad person. But she always knew he would come for her some day. "I'm going to introduce you to your new family now. You'll love them I'm sure. My name is Remus by the way… might be useful to know that, but of course…if you want that is, you can call me dad. " He opened the door leading to the house and she followed him in. She stepped into a dark hallway. She could hear voices coming from one of the rooms. It sounded like there could have been at least ten people In the room ahead and then Remus opened the door. "Room for one more?" He asked the people in the room. And then there were earsplitting cheers coming from the friendly faces around her, this atmosphere was totally different from the one she felt when she was with her old family. It was happier here and everyone seemed glad to see her. But what truly caught her eye was not the fact that she was standing next to her long-lost father, nor was it that she finally felt like she fit in somewhere. It was the fact that when she looked into that dark-haired boy's eyes through his round glasses, her half finished mark on her forearm burned more than ever, but because of this mark, Voldemort would know where she is… he would feel cheated and undoubtedly kill her. Suddenly she gripped her forearm with pain and everybody paused. "Wait! He knows I'm here, Voldemort that is." She said. "And he'll try and kill us all".


End file.
